Full House
by neon-chan
Summary: - as based on the drama itself- Sakura Kinomoto is a single, frustrated 23 year old girl living in Tomoeda. Li Syaoran is Japan's current hottest young star at the age of 25. How will their lives revolve in one house? Uploaded Chap.6.. Please R&R!
1. House No 1: Being Jobless

﻿

* * *

10.07.04 

heya.. me again.. hehe.. XP just decided to start a new fic since my other fic will be ending soo soon.. XP hahahaha.. XP too bad I wasn't able to bring the "written copy" here so I just decided to start another.. XP thanks to the wonderful people behind Korean dramas! XP welll.. this is my 3rd fic here, which is comparatively shorter than that of my previous fic.. XP heheh.. just written this one up earlier.. so please be kind and read on!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS nor the Korean drama Full House... i just watched it recently and been piqued by interest on how this fic will turn out if both Sakura and Syaoran were in it.. XP I hope you enjoy reading this as I did when I watched the series.. xD go support F.U.L.L. H.O.U.S.E. the drama and manga!

PS. 10.08.04 Thanks for my 1st 3 reviewers! will reply to ur reviews asap after the exams!

ja mata!

-ne0nchan

-o-o-Standard Disclaimers apply.-o-o-

* * *

**Full House**

**House No. 1: Being Jobless**

It was already five o'clock in the afternoon in Tomoeda, Japan, and the once "people-less" streets are starting to be crowded again. This was a time to go home – school dismissals and office dismissals too. Yet there is a certain person who doesn't seem to find it comforting to go back home.

"Taidama.." The two metal and glass doors opened and closed, revealing a Victorian style house with two floors. It was situated separately from the urbanized city of Tokyo, having a mini park around it and a shoreline near it. It has a notably white ceiling on top and two distinct Corinthian style pillars to support the second floor. The house did not seem to host too much furniture, giving it a free and spacious look, making people immediately feel at home upon entering it.

"OH! Sakura-chan! Back so soon? So, how was work?" A young lady in her mid-twenties suddenly appeared from the kitchen, practically running towards the person who had just been dreading to be back home at the doorway. She hosted a messy, wavy shoulder length brown dyed hair and pale skin. She had flour almost over her body and an apron too, making it obvious that she was from the kitchen. Her name was Rika Sasaki.

"Eto… Rika-san… today was my last day at my part time job at the food shoppe.." The girl tearfully replied. She was Sakura Kinomoto, a young woman at the age of twenty-three, single, and who had a very notable straight light brown shoulder-length hair tied up in a bun in such a disorganized manner.

"Soo desu. Taihen desu ne?" Rika softly patted Sakura's back sympathetically. Sakura just sighed, restraining herself from crying once more. "Demo.. I had to prepare something up for dinner. It's gonna be very special tonight!"

"Special?" Sakura repeated, evidently confused on what her supposed friend is babbling about. She had just confided her news of being jobless and not to mention, penniless for the following week, and now Rika's saying of having something special tonight. Sakura's eyebrows met in confusion. _What the heck is special tonight? I'm currently jobless for goodness' sakes!_

But Rika remained oblivious to Sakura's current reaction and had supplied her with a blunt answer upon her daydreaming as her face began to turn crimson red. "Ahhhhhhhh.. Terada-airen's coming to sweep me off my feet once again.. must prepare something special for dinner.."

"NANI! HIM!" Sakura's voice raised two pitches higher than that of the before. Terada Yoshiyuki, of course, was Rika's five year boyfriend – a currently jobless man and a heavy eater too. "Didn't he just ate with us a day ago!" Sakura, obviously, hated the thought of having Terada as a companion in any "food session." He had always eaten food as if there wasn't any tomorrow to look forward to, thus leaving the two ladies to live eating instant noodles and canned foods for the next few days.

"Erm.. yah.. but he was kinda busy with work… so he doesn';t have the time to cook himself.. and he's also short… soo.. uh.." Rika stammered as Sakura was already restraining herself to shake Rika into reality. _Oh dear… this is not going according to plan.. _She thought as she laughed nervously.

"Tell him not to come then! That you're busy! We have no food! ANYTHING just to keep him out of this house! Don't ever let him eat dinner here!" Sakura angrily barked as her anger raised a notch higher by each second.

However, the next few words made Sakura more of an erupting volcano. "But… he's coming over in five minutes.."

"FIVE MINUTES! "Sakura hollered as her hands, already waving franticly in midair, knocked a flower vase beside her. Fortunately, Rika managed to catch it before it met the floor in a second';s time.

"C'mon.. Sakura-chan… he's not all bad…"

"Argh!" Sakura then spun around and stomped her way up to the staircase and into her room with a door slam behind her as Rika winced upon hearing this.

"That means it's the two of us eating dinner alone again, Terada-san! Lalalalala…" Rika happily clapped her hands after returning the vase back and entered the kitchen, humming to resume her work, just as before Sakura had returned.

* * *

"Arigatoo gozaimasu. Sayonara." 

Another click again.

There was a deep, frustrated sigh heard afterwards. Angry scratches of a pen on paper were heard.

Sakura, in her summer casuals, growled in anger as she hosted her two feet up into the comfortable sofa in the receiving room. "Grr.. why is it hard to find a permanent job here! Down with the discrimination…" Then she threw the pen away and irritably crumbled the once straight sheet of paper into a small ball.

"So unfair!" She screamed in annoyance. Echoes were heard inside her house since she was the only one around as of the moment, and Rika was obviously _preoccupied _with Terada in the urban city once again anyway.

She sighed as she picked up the newspaper that was lying on the marble floor and began to read it lazily. "Today's Japan's Hot Star Li Syaoran has signed a contract with the famous AvAx Company to film a new drama to be released in the mid-year of 2005. The site of filming is at…." Her eyes scanned the headline. Beside the big bold words, was a wallet size picture of the said star – a tall guy with chocolate brown hair and passionate amber eyes. His hair was artistically messed up, giving accent to his masculine face. His frown was more of an attractive one, rather than that of someone who is disappointed, drawing myriads of women to his feet.

"Well, he _is _good-looking… but still.. the rich kid with stuck-up gaki-ness of this person stands out.." She found herself commenting to herself as she read further. However, a few minutes later, a loud bang was heard from the door, making Sakura jump in surprise, dropping the newspaper to the floor.

"EY! What makes you think you have the right to barge in like that!" She demanded as she made long strides towards the door. _Hoe! Why didn't Rika-san lock the door properly before leaving! _Her mind began to make silent complaints as she carefully approached the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Came the ever-familiar greeting. And before the minute hand made its move on the wall clock, Sakura was already in Rika's tight yet warm hug. Behind her was Terada, a man with spiky brown hair and had just entered his early thirties.

"Rika-san… you're… cutting… off… my… oxygen… supply…." Sakura gasped as her face began to turn red.

"Whoops.. sorry!" She immediately released the already tomato-colored Sakura from her grasp. In a few minutes, Sakura returned to her original color.

"Demo… Rika-san.. why are you so excited all of the sudden?" Sakura asked in bewilderment. From her perspective, as based on how Rika had been acting, there must be something good to be told from her.

Rika took a deep breath as her hand held Terada's tightly. "Terada.. you say it.."

"No, love, you say it.."

"It's your doing! It's your right to say it to her.."

"Uh uh… love, she's more closer of a friend to you.. so you say it.."

Sakura twitched in irritation. This "soon-to-be-a-love-quarrel" is getting nowhere.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"You SAY it!"

"No, YOU SAY IT!"

"So, what is IT?" Sakura butted in with growing impatience from the "it" these two are supposed to say.

Rika fumbled on the end of her shirt, nervously after being pushed by Terada towards the already edgy Sakura standing in front of them. _Weya.. why are men strong anyways?_

After a couple of minutes of self-exploration, which almost drove Sakura from the brink of insanity, Rika finally found her voice.

"Sakura-chan…You.. "

* * *

So, what news does Rika have to bring to Sakura? Stay in tune for the next chapter: **_House No. 2: Meeting in HongKong_**. - please RR! 

Ps. Do you like Sakura's edgy character? Did I make it a bit over the top? How bout Rika and Terada..? hehehe.. obviously, since this is AU. Personalities change.. XP I hope I'd be able to improve more..!

**_Japanese/ Foreign terms: _**

_Taidama _means "I'm home.."

_-airen _implies Chinese term for lover, means – love if connected with a name

_Soo desu _is used in agreement. More like a "I agree."

_Taihen desu ne? _means"That's bad.."

_Demo _means "But.."

_Eto _is just an expression for hesitation

_Arigatoo gozaimasu _means "Thank you.."

_Sayonara _is "Goodbye.."

_Gaki _means "brat"..

welll.. thats all for now! cya around... sowi for the many mistakes.. blames the inet! XP till the next chappie!


	2. House No 2: Destination Hong Kong

10.09.04

waiii! I got 4 reviews:) yay! Hehehe.. thanks for the wonderful reviews.. I would try to update as often as my sked would allow me to… XP thanks so much! &glomps&

**acidIc-paRadise** – cute name! thanks for the review! Id try to update as fast as my sked wud allow me to.. :) thanks so much!

**TuffaChica **– hehehe.. actually my focus here is not rika and terada.. well lets say he just proposed to her a few years ago.. heheh.. thanks!

**zuki kari **- thanks for pointing that one out.. yup its based on Full House.. heheh.. I just hope I wun disappoint in the end.. :)

**babyangigurl **– well.. actually I haven't given it much thought as this is just a new fanfiction that had started in my head as I was watching the series as of the moment.. but will try to clarify more on that! Thanks!

F.Y.I. - This is strictly an SxS fic that is AU and based on the Korean series _Full House. _

Please read on and review! I live on your reviews! onegai?

Ja mata for now!

-ne0nchan

PS. Changed the title.. as it doesnt seem appropriate with the flow of the story.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS nor the Korean drama Full House... i just watched it recently and been piqued by interest on how this fic will turn out if both Sakura and Syaoran were in it.. XP I hope you enjoy reading this as I did when I watched the series.. xD go support F.U.L.L. H.O.U.S.E. the drama and manga!

* * *

_You're the thunder,_

_You're the light.._

_You're the only word.._

_I could only love you.. _

_You are my superstar._

_You're the master that I'll follow.. _

_Just by loving you.._

_You are my superstar.._

_-S.H.E. Superstar_

_&sowi for the crappy translation.. im not that good in mandarin myself.. XP&_

* * *

**Full House**

**House No. 2: Destination – Hong Kong**

"You…"

This sentence seemed to hang from Rika's mouth for too long before it was invaded by silence for a few minutes in that early afternoon at the Kinomoto House. Terada sighed as he brushed his brown hair back in frustration and finally decided to spill the news himself to the "fragile-and-ready-to-snap-in-anger" lady in front of him.

"Um… You see… Saku-chan.."

"Correction. It's Sakura-san to you, Terada-san." Her bittersweet voice pointed out as her right-heeled foot continued to tap upon the marble floor at a fast pace. "Well! I don't have all day, ya know? So, spill."

"Well.. you see… we kinda entered this contest and actually won something from it. And since we're friends.. we decided to give you this… as a token of our gratitude and friendship.." He held out a plain-looking, legal-sized white envelope. Sakura immediately raised an eyebrow.

"This better be good." She warned as her pale hands ran through the envelope. Then after tearing out open, she pulled out a thin yellow booklet. "What's this?"

Rika finally snapped from her distracted state, as if it was on her cue to provide Sakura the needed information. "A ticket to Hong Kong!"

"What the – " Sakura was cut off, obviously from shock, for she had never been to any country outside Japan, not even once. Her mouth formed a big "o" in surprise.

"C'mon! We know it's your lifelong dream!" Terada urged.

"After all, you seem pretty bored staying here in Japan! It's time to give yourself a break and relax! You deserve it anyway!" Rika chimed in, with a wide smile all over her face, giving further support to her boyfriend's previous statement.

"Ano…" Sakura began, eyes still locked upon the ticket on her hands. Curious, she decided to browse through its pages as the couple continued to give convincing words and encouraging phrases to the lady in disbelief. "Erm.." Her face displayed a look of confusion. "What's this date in the corner? The one in bold and black?" She pointed out to them. "How come it says the date of today and 7 pm?"

"NANI!" The two stopped short and chorused in puzzlement. Their eyes narrowed as they ran through the words written upon the booklet, and then later widened in amazement.

"Sakura-chan! The flight's tonight!"

* * *

"Mr. Li! Mr. Li!" 

This phrase was repeated numerous times as Li Syaoran came out from the Tokyo Sky Company building that day too, being accompanied by ten bodyguards that had dutifully surrounded him. Reporters were trying to have an interview with this famous movie star, yet it was of no success. This star is one thing that could not be easily reached.

"Mr. Li! What will happen in your upcoming drama?"

"Mr. Li! Who will be your leading lady?"

"Mr. Li! We had this rumor about you having a 17 year old girl pregnant? Is that true?"

"Mr. Syaoran! The company had said that you would be switching managers in the upcoming year? Is that true?"

"Mr. Li!"

"Mr. Syaoran!"

Accompanied this was the numerous camera flashes and thrusting of microphone and voice recorders. Syaoran was obviously irritated by these, yet that time was certainly not an appropriate one to show it. Thankfully, his sunglasses covered his eyes as it was already sparkling in annoyance.

_Geez.. when will I get some privacy for goodness' sakes… Still.. hafta smile.. or else my manager will be eating me out alive.._

Syaoran's face released one of his famously "practiced" smiles. Then came more clicks of the camera and louder questions, competing for the attention of the famous star.

_Great… it gets even much worse.. _

"Well.. we hate to say this but reserve the interviews on the press conference of Li Syaoran tomorrow at Hong Kong. He would gladly answer all of your questions. Arigatoo gozaimasu." Said Kamiya Toma, the actor's lady manager. She had been in this show business for ten years and handled it pretty well. After that announcement, the bodyguards immediately ushered the two important people into their mobile before any more problems.

"Whew! That was SOOOOOOOOO close.." Kamiya began, wiping off the imaginary sweat upon her brow.

"Yeah.. and there goes my _private _vacation at Hong Kong.." Syaoran sarcastically replied as he puts down his glasses to reveal his chocolate eyes. He sighed. "I thought we agreed that I'll be having a trip alone to myself and not for the press again.. and for that I had signed a contract with that lousy drama company…"

"Syaoran.. that's show business.. we must satisfy the fans and the media ALL the time.. " Kamiya pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly. Syaoran just gritted his teeth, noticeably annoyed on how things just turned out to be.

"Oh… didn't I tell you that your flight is tonight?"

* * *

"Sugoi desu…" Sakura muttered as she finally reached the Tokyo Airport. Suddenly, her irritation at her friends' disorientation disappeared. She had practically run along with her friends with her luggage towards the airport after being stranded for an hour already. The place was fairly large, with elegant decorations and polished floors. 

"SAKURA-CHAN! You barely have 30 minutes left to check in your flight!" Rika panicked as she pushed Sakura to the sliding doors. Only boarding passengers and arriving passengers are allowed to enter.

"Hai! HAI! I know, okai?" Sakura replied nonchalantly as they reached the door.

"So… Sakura-ch- " Terada stopped short as Sakura gave him a glare. "Sakura-san, take care and enjoy your trip!"

"I'll miss my Sakkie-chan..!" Rika sniffled as she embraced Sakura tight.

"Since when did I become a Sakkie-chan?" Sakura asked as Rika released her, stifling her snobs.

"Sooooooo… sayonara!" Sakura waved back as her hand gripped her stroller handle and let it roll after her upon entering the door.

"There goes Sakura-chan.."

"Yeah.. I'll miss her.."

"I feel so bad, Terada-dear!"

"Me too… but it must be done.."

"Forgive us, dear Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Sakura was smiling from ear to ear as she settled in her seat beside the window in the aircraft. _Waii! Suteki desu! I finally got to ride a plane! And to think it's on the first class! _She happily thought as she rummaged through the things inside the seat in front of her – a travel magazine, a pair of airplane-provided slippers, a safety procedures manual and such. _Wow! There's so much to offer! This is so exciting..! _

"Ma'am, is there anything that I can help you with?" A voice asked that made Sakura almost jump. The stewardess suddenly appeared beside her and offered, pasting a very charming smile as her hands were fastened to a food cart.

"Iie, domo." Sakura politely replied, shaking her head slowly before the stewardess proceeded to attend other passengers.

When she finally decided to read the magazine from cover to cover, the volume of murmurs and whispers increased. Piqued with interest, Sakura put down her magazine and looked up, resulting to an eye-to-eye contact with the familiar amber haired, chocolate-eyed, tall masculine man.

_Where did I see this person? He seemed familiar…_

Suddenly, her eyes bulged in realization as her mouth released a loud gasp.

"OH MY GOSH! LI SYAORAN!"

* * *

Now it's a plane ride with dear Syaoran and Sakura! What will happen when these two finally meet face to face? What are Rika and Terada planning? 

Keep in tune with _Full House: House No. 3: The Plane Ride…_

**_Japanese/ Foreign terms: _**

_Sugoi desu/ Suteki desu _– it's great, it's wonderful

_Iie, domo _– no, thanks

PLEASE R&R!


	3. House No 3: The Plane Ride

10.22.04 – 10.26.04

Yay! Hehehe.. thanks for the wonderful reviews.. I would try to update as often as my sked would allow me to… XP thanks so much! I'm really touched that most people liked the series as much as I did.. &glomps&

**TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS: **

**Babyangigurl** – lol… I encapsulated it that much eh? XP thanks for the review!

**sakuraluv24 – **welll sorry for the lack of detail on the last chapter.. I hope this chapter would clarify what Sakura was feeling.. ionno actually about the two fics ya had mentioned.. I hope ya dun mind giving me the link:) thanks!

**lovey-teti – **lol.. am glad that we share the same sentiments towards Full House.. I hope I cud help ya clarify.. as I wasn't an expert in Mandarin when I watched the series since it was dubbed in Mandarin too but ill try my very best! Thanks again:)

**ccs-sprinkler – **hehehe.. me too.. I hate cliffies.. XP ill try updating faster since this aint the only fic am working on.. lol thanks for droppin by and reading!

**Atruyai **– wow.. you're pretty perky lol.. I wouldn't mind having ya as my host.. XP hehehe.. im glad you liked the fic.. thanks again:)

**Kura-chan **– hehe.. thanks! I hope I wun disappoint:)

**Yupi - **haiii! Will try my very best to update as fast as I can… thanks!

**xConfusifiedx** - lol! Another Full House fan! I hope this next chapter wun disappoint since I added some scenes that weren't included in the original…

F.Y.I. - This is strictly an SxS fic that is AU and based on the Korean series _Full House. _

Please read on and review! I live on your reviews! onegai?

A big DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU to Chette-san for beta-reading.. :) sowi i couldnt wait for it anymore... ehe.. but still a big thanks to ya! hope ya get well soon &glomps&

_**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS nor the Korean drama Full House... i just watched it recently and been piqued by interest on how this fic will turn out if both Sakura and Syaoran were in it.. XP I hope you enjoy reading this as I did when I watched the series.. xD go support F.U.L.L. H.O.U.S.E. the drama and manga!_

* * *

**Full House**

**House No. 3: The Plane Ride**

_"Oh my gosh… LI SYAORAN!" _

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just seen. In front of her was the hottest star, Li Syaoran. Sure, she had heard Rika squeal and literally shout his name upon seeing it in the headlines and magazines. She had also seen Rika buy lots of shows that had featured him. Also, she had seen his face in various ads. However, seeing him up close was too much. This surprised, or more exactly, shocked her.

Li Syaoran changed from a snobby rich kid to someone who was too good to be true in a snap.

Syaoran, upon the mention of his name, snapped out of his trance. In front of him was a young lady with remarkably light brown hair. He noticed that two huge emerald orbs had been staring at him blankly even after he had settled on his seat beside her.

"Hey, are you ok?" After a few seconds, his right hand was slowly waving in front of her face.

"…" There was no response.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" He tried getting her attention again through waving his two hands over her. But it was of no avail.

"…"

"Hey!" He snapped his fingers swiftly in front of her. Sakura's eyes finally blinked back in response.

"Eh?"

"Please fasten your seatbelts. The plane will be departing Japan after five minutes. Thank you."

"WHAT!" Came Sakura's half-hollering yet shaky voice, making Syaoran's eyes narrow in response.

"So! What's the problem then?" His soft yet annoyed tone demanded, obviously irritated by his seatmate's actions.

"Eto.. I—I don't really like … pl—plane rides… th-this is just… my… fir-first time.." Sakura slowly squeaked in fear.

"Then get off the plane. You're being too bothersome." He hissed back.

"Can.. Can I.. hold… you-your hand… for.. support.. o-onegai?" Sakura pleaded softly, already trembling.

"No way!" Syaoran tried to put off his hand away from her reach. Then as if on cue, the plane began to move about the area, preparing for its take-off.

"Aieeeeeee…!" Sakura screamed shrilly, making the passengers look at her with weird looks on their faces.

"Geez.. you're embarrassing yourself.." Syaoran said with his mouth closed.

"I-I can't he-help it.. Ca-can I have so-some su-support he-here?" She continued pleading.

However, the star's stubbornness prevailed. "No.. No way!"

Sakura took a deep breath, and even before she was able to let out a sigh, the plane began to take off the ground. In alarm, her hands immediately searched for its support, only to meet Syaoran's and began gripping it tightly, unintentionally digging her fingernails into his pale flesh.

Syaoran silently winced in pain as Sakura forcefully her eyes in fear.

"The plane has finally stabilized. It is now safe to remove your seatbelts. Lunch will be served in a while. Please enjoy the flight."

"Erm… is it already over?" Sakura asked as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Yeah.. is it me or are you just deaf? The captain just announced it a while ago."

Sakura chose to ignore his snide comment. "Thank goodness."

"Now.." Syaoran began, making sure that the coolness will still reign over his increasing anger in his tone. "Would you mind..?"

"Mind what?"

"Your.. fingernails… are.. digging… into… my.. flesh…" He replied with gritting teeth. Sakura looked down to realize what she had just done.

"Oops…" She immediately put her hands on her lap, too embarrassed to see the bluish violet marks on Syaoran's once pale skin. "Gomen.."

_What a crazy woman! Aren't all adults supposed to be mature at that age? _Syaoran's thoughts remarked.

However, he wasn't the only one complaining.

_What a snob! I was right all along! I'm a woman for goodness's sakes! Wasn't he supposed to be gentlemanly like he is on screen! _Sakura argued to herself, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

The intense heat of the argument began to increase by each second until…

"Excuse me, madam, sir.."

"WHAT!" The two irritated people snapped back, making the stewardess take a step back.

"Anoo… what would the madam and the sir like for lunch? Roasted beef with buttered carrots? Or grilled chicken with mashed potatoes?" She asked without changing her smile by a millimeter, unknowingly making the tension tone down for a while.

* * *

"Is that all?" The tall man with eyeglasses asked, flipping the papers in his clipboard back and forth. Rika slowly nodded as her hands met Terada's, gripping it tightly. Looking around, the once notably and delicately decorated house of Kinomoto became barren. There had been muscular people walking around, taking away each movable furniture they could spot to be put into the big truck at the garage. 

"Hmm.. let's see." The man paused to think.

"So, sir.. when will we be able to receive the payment?" Terada eagerly asked. He absolutely needed to get some cash – as soon as possible. And this was the only way they could have it.

"Well.. since this place is in the tops, payment will be done within a week. We'll just arrange the commission payment after it was officially sold."

Rika took a sigh of relief. "Whew.. Thanks so much, sir."

Terada looked at Rika with his eyes dancing in delight. "We're saved!"

Rika quickly nodded. _I hope Sakura-chan is alright in Hong Kong… we really needed money… that's why we sold your house…I hope you'll understand… I hope you won't be mad, ne, Sakura-chan? _

* * *

"I-TA-DA-KI-MA-SU!" 

Click!

"WOW! This is so good!" Sakura squealed in delight as she put a delicious looking tempura dipped with sauce into her mouth using her chopsticks. Then after that she eagerly reached out to try the beef.

_For a woman, her appetite is quite enormous. _Syaoran amusingly commented as his chocolate eyes occasionally glanced at his seatmate. _ARGHH! What on earth am I thinking! She's my enemy for goodness's sakes… how can I be amused!_

"Eh? Lost your appetite already?" Sakura suddenly asked, unintentionally bursting his thought bubble. Syaoran turned to look, seeing Sakura slowly eating the end of the tempura.

"Whaddyasay!"

"I said.." Sakura took a big gulp on her iced tea before continuing. "Lost your appetite already? I mean.. the food's wonderfully delicious! How can you not eat?"

"Well.. seeing you actually ruined my appetite." He snapped back.

"Shame on you then! Don't ya know that there are a lot of people who doesn't have enough money to buy themselves some food!"

"WELL, excuse me for not being aware! However, from the way you're eating, it seems like there's no tomorrow to look forward to!"

Sakura blushed like a tomato. After a few seconds, she regained her composure. She won't definitely let this Syaoran win the argument. "Pardon my RUDE manners then. I _sincerely _apologize for not being in line with _His Royal Highness_. My _rude _manners had certainly offended him." Then she pasted her bittersweet smile, making Syaoran's blood boil.

"Now, pardon me, _Your Highness_.. I need to go to the bathroom now.." Then standing up, she held her head high and went straight to the bathroom confidently.

* * *

"GRR!" Sakura growled as she angrily put the toilet seat and cover down with a bang. Then she sat upon it before crossing her legs in frustration. 

"The _agony_!" Sakura muttered in fury. "Of all people.. why _HIM_! Why that _rude ungentlemanly coward…_" The list of synonymous adjectives went on for about five minutes, leaving Sakura heaving deep breaths.

Then again, after a few seconds of break, her indescribable anger was expressed in one shrill scream and some frustrated hair pulling.

* * *

_I wonder what kept her for so long.. _Syaoran lazily wondered as his hands were slowly flipping one page to another since Sakura had left for the bathroom a few minutes ago. 

"EX-CUSE ME!" A low yet firm voice demanded.

Syaoran slowly lowered his magazine to see Sakura standing beside him, pasting him her best bitter smile.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Oh.. _His Royal Highness_ won't dare do that.. he doesn't want me to make a scene, doesn't he?"

Syaoran raised one eyebrow in interest. _I wonder what's up in her sleeve this time… Well, two can play this game. _"Oh, he doesn't mind."

Sakura's mouth played a devilish smile. "Well.. in that case.." In an instant, she let herself fall on Syaoran's feet. Using her practiced acting voice, she started crying.

"What the—" Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. To prevent further humiliation, he swiftly lifted Sakura, who was still crying, up. He hissed as he quickly wiped Sakura's teary face. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Well.. getting past you to sit on my seat…" Sakura replied. Her tone was yet firm despite of the crying she had done. Syaoran slapped his forehead in frustration as Sakura happily went past him and sat smugly on her window seat.

"You're something.. don't ya know that?" Syaoran remarked with a grin on his face as drinks were served.

"Oh.. I already know that…" Sakura replied nonchalantly as she sipped her tea.

"Well.. if I weren't that famous… I'd strangle you right here and then."

"You…" But her reply was cut short. Something was caught on her throat. Her head began to spin wildly. _Paper bag.. paper bag.. where are you, mister paper bag? _She silently pleaded as her hands quickly rummaged through the things in front of her. Plane sickness is bound to happen any minute from now, and she needed to find that paper bag fast.

"Hey? Are you ok?" Syaoran asked, slightly worried upon seeing his seatmate turning blue so suddenly.

"I…."

There it happened.

"HEY!"

Upon turning towards his direction, Sakura uncontrollably vomited on Syaoran's new shirt and lost consciousness upon his shoulder.

* * *

Well there goes the next chapter… sowi if I happen to edit some stuff that's not in the drama.. my memory's failing me each minute.. will try my best to base on the real series… or most probably to the major events inside.. but for now.. please review! 

Next chapter title is not yet decided since the story itself wasn't written down yet.. XP gomennn! (but the update will come soon after a while!)

again! sowi for the big delay! i hope ya understand.. now that skul has started again -updates will come more slowly... again sowi! &megabows&

'till then!

**_Japanese/ Foreign terms: _**

_Itadakimasu – _said first before eating… its like "thank you for the food" or something.

_Gomen _– short cut for sorry

PLEASE R&R!

**-ne0nchan signing out-**


	4. House No 4: Ups and Downs

01.28.05

Weya.. im very late for mah sked.. TT.TT gomen minna-san.. didn't really mean to be updating this late! growls

ebil skul… oh well.. I hope this chappie was worth your wait.. xD

**Short thank yous to:**

**lovey-teti, sakuraluv24, Lady Mystic Saria, Sakura-tenshii, inuyasha/pop/pop, rocio **

Just love hearing reviews from you guys.. &glomps&

Also a big thanks to Chanchanandmosasi aka chette-sama:) Thanks so much for uploading my fic to your site.. I feel honored.. &grins&

Love ya all soooo much!

-heart- ne0nchan

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS nor the Korean drama Full House... i just watched it recently and been piqued by interest on how this fic will turn out if both Sakura and Syaoran were in it.. XP I hope you enjoy reading this as I did when I watched the series.. xD go support F.U.L.L. H.O.U.S.E. the drama and manga!

* * *

**Full House**

**House No. 4: Ups and Downs**

"The plane has safely landed in Hong Kong. You may remove your seatbelts. The doors will be opened after a few minutes. Thank you for your cooperation. Please enjoy your trip. Good day."

"Eh?" Sakura grumbled as her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the airplane's bright fluorescent lights. _My head's spinning… but a bit better than a while ago… arghhh… _She then turned to her right to see no one but a discarded shirt beside her. She then picked it up, only to sniff an awful smell from it.

"What the…?" Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember the events that had already occurred a while ago. Upon recalling, her mouth formed a perfect "O."

"Oh my gosh… I _embarrassed _myself AGAIN!"

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Pull yourself together, will you!" Syaoran growled as Sakura began to turn bluish beside him on the passenger seat. "You're just a few inches more to the bathroom!" 

"I… can't! Ughh.." Then she vomited over his once pleasantly smelling and clean shirt.

"Gross!" Syaoran hollered as his free hands immediately grabbed the nearest tissue paper. He began wiping the vomit spot just in time.

_This lady is crazy! _Syaoran furiously thought as Sakura's consciousness fell back, making her breathing even once more and her skin color back to normal. He noiselessly went to the bathroom, changed his clothes and asked the stewardess to clean up the mess.

Upon the landing of the aircraft, he unhesitatingly left behind his smelly shirt on his seat before going out.

_Sheesh… finally.. I can leave this mad woman before she makes future disasters..!_

* * *

Sakura's steps began to quicken as her eyes swiftly scanned across the spacious airport lobby. 

_I must find him! _She determinedly thought as she clutched the paper bag that contained the once-smelling shirt of Syaoran tight. When she left the plane, she went to the nearest bathroom at once to wash the stain off.

_Oh dear… so many people.._ She sighed as she went on, hands on both her luggage and the bag. Her eyes then spotted the familiar chocolate hair among the crowd.

"Syaoran!" She started to call while waving frantically in midair.

Yet he did not turn.

"Syaoran! LI SYAORAN!" She continued to call as she brought herself steps closer to him. However, in a matter of seconds, her face was drowned among the high pitched screams of the people outside when the airport's doors opened.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura gave it her all. Yet the effort was still futile. To her horror, her eyes saw Syaoran leaving without noticing her, along with the other people. Sakura released a defeated sigh. _Now how shall I give this back..!_

* * *

"Syaoran!" 

He knew that voice somewhere; it was too familiar. He just chose not to turn around as his bodyguards began to usher him towards the exit. Yet the voice didn't give up easily. It repeated again itself, this much louder.

"SYAORAN! LI SYAORAN!"

Then there he finally realized. _That couldn't be that mad woman at the plane earlier… _Syaoran silently pleaded, trying his best to look straight and not turn around. Finally, they had reached the exit, and the doors opened, making Syaoran's eyes squint in adjusting the brightness outside. As if on cue, the screaming of his fans reached to his ears, and this was no doubt continued to intensify by each second.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows slightly as camera flashes started popping up.

"Mr. Syaoran, how was the trip?"

"Mr. Li, is it true that your upcoming movie is to be cancelled?"

"Mr. Syaoran! Is Namamika Hon you current girlfriend? Any plans of marriage soon?"

Syaoran loudly cleared his throat in unrevealed annoyance. "The press conference is to be held tomorrow afternoon at the City Garden Hotel. Your questions shall be undoubtedly answered there. Thank you." Afterwards, he pasted one of his best smiles that soon enticed another batch of camera flashes.

"If you please excuse me.." He said after a few minutes of posing, letting the bodyguards usher him to the limousine that was already prepared for the actor's departure. When he entered the limousine, he released a big sigh of relief.

"Did my Syaoran dear had a wonderful trip?" Kamiya playfully asked while sipping her tea. From the way Syaoran had looked, it was already obvious that he didn't.

"Oh isn't that obvious already! I'd rather lock myself in here than go out there.."

"Ah… missed me that much already? I didn't know you care that much! Aww… you know we just separated for like only 5 hours!"

"Ha! You wish! The fact that it's more quiet there makes it a safer place to be.."

"My Syaoran… you need to work out on your humor more. It's getting rusty."

"I know."

* * *

"Mou.." Sakura mumbled as her eyes carefully went over the placards once more. However, her name still refused to show up on either one of those. "Hoe.. I remembered Rika-san said that there will be a tour guide picking me up at the airport…" 

"Passengers for Flight HZ 165, bound for Jakarta, Indonesia, please proceed to Gate 4. Boarding commences within 15 minutes."

She was waiting… waiting… waiting… in vain she didn't realize.

"Last call for Flight HZ 165, bound for Jakarta, Indonesia. Please board the plane now."

Sakura blew her hair off from her face as she had been sitting in the corner for the whole fifteen minutes already. "Ah!" She exclaimed while pulling out a hotel card she got from the promotional ladies back in the Japan Airport. In a split-second, she grabbed her luggage and headed towards the automatic double doors.

* * *

"Miss, this is the City Garden Hotels.." The taxi driver announced as he pulled his cab to a stop on the elegant driveway of the hotel. 

Sakura's eyes remained transfixed upon the beautiful structures and designs of the four-star hotel, leaving her speechless.

"Er.. miss?"

"Miss?"

Frowning, he tapped her shoulder.

"Hoe!" She snapped back to reality. "Oh.." Her eyes widened upon seeing her taxi bill. _200 dollars! _Her hands nervously went over her wallet, and to her dismay, the amount she had was not even half the bill.

_Gosh.. what am I supposed to do? _She began to panic, with her eyes glancing back and forth from her wallet to the impatient look on the driver's face at the rear view mirror.

"I.. uh…" She quickly emptied out the contents of her wallet and unstrapped her recently bought wristwatch. "Here's my payment.. Thanks so much, Mr. Driver!" She said cheerfully, and in a split-second, she got out of the car with her belongings, despite of the driver's attempted protests.

* * *

"Ni hao! Nin xiang yao wo men zuo shen me?" Came the sweet-dipped greeting of the hotel attendant at the polished lobby in Mandarin – a language that Sakura hadn't considered learning before. 

(A/N. It means Hello, what can I do for you? – hope its right.. xD)

Sakura slowly released a nervous grin. _What is she talking about..? _

"Ano.. ichi.." Sakura stammered. "Er.. sumimasen.. ano…" The hotel attendant gave her a confused look as she went on stumbling on her words, trying her best to get her message across.

"Che wei xiao jie xiang yao yi wei fang jien." A deep voice answered for her in Mandarin. Sakura looked to her left to see a midnight blue haired male with a sly grin and large spectacles standing beside her.

(A/N. It means The lady here wants a room for one… I think.. xD)

"Hoe! You're Japanese!" Came Sakura's shocked inquiry.

The blue-haired guy bowed. "Hai. Your first time in Hong Kong?" Sakura nodded. "Thought so."

"Er…" _Am I that obvious..! _She asked to herself. "Er.. I hope you don't mind I ask why you're wearing that…?" She was referring to his business suit.

"Oh.. this.. I got a business meeting.." He checked his watch. "Right about now.. if you don't mind too, what's your name?"

"Anoo.. Sakura Kinomoto desu."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, at your service. Pleasured to meet you." Suddenly, Eriol reached out for Sakura's hand and gently kissed it. Sakura turned beet red in an instant.

"M-Me too… T-thank you f-f-for your help.." Sakura stammered, trying to keep her composure at hand.

"Anytime. 'Til then, my princess." He walked towards the door to the right, leaving Sakurab behind, dazed as she held the hand he just had kissed close to her chest.

_… My prince charming.._

* * *

"The subscriber cannot be reached.. please try again later.." 

"AH!" Then the phone was loudly slammed against its receiver. Sakura's face was red and puffy due to her intensifying frustration.

"Now, I'm lost! I don't have a single dollar with me! No one's answering the phone at my house NOR at Rika's house!" Sakura angrily grumbled through her gritted teeth. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO!" She sighed resignedly.

Then, her eyes fell upon the shirt Syaoran left at the plane, only this time it was placed on a hanger on the cabinet. Along with this was a daily Hong Kong English newspaper.

"Hmm… maybe… just maybe…"

* * *

"Finally, my own room.. peace and quiet at last." Syaoran said as he collapsed on the soft sofa inside one of the premium rooms of City Garden Hotel. He immediately reached out for the remote beside him and turned on the tv. Then he pulled out his mobile phone, only to see numerous messages from his manager. 

_Kamiya.. Always the control freak.._

After a while, a knock was heard on the door, and he stood up to open it.

* * *

So Chapter 4 ends.. xD a bit longer than the usual.. xD hope ya like it.. 

Am actually in a deep crisis now.. as my brain cells die.. I cant remember the story vividly anymore.. but will _really _try to pattern it there anyways.. xD

Chapter 5 may actually take a while longer.. gomen for the long wait..

Please RnR! I can't wait to read them all!

'Til the next chapter!


	5. House No 5: Sakura Will Survive

﻿

02.02.05 - 02.12.05

Wow.. im currently overwhelmed by your reviews! xD -goes hypa- hehehe.. soooo glad ya liked the story as much as I liked it and enjoyed typing in down. Lol! well here goes the 5th installment! At some points, i may distort events a little, not too much based on the drama as skul work had invaded the fragile memory on the drama-slash-sanity too. xD

Well, im still hoping ya will enjoy reading it -heart-

* * *

**_-Some Review Replies-_**

**Kitsuneyuri**_** – **I believe that if that were the case, then every fanfiction writer in this community should stop posting fics that involved animes. As far as I could remember, I didn't claim it to be mine in the first place. :) I hope that's clarified.. hehehe.. :)_

**Sherry** – _actually, the story or the main plot wasn't mine. As I had already "disclaimed," it belongs to the mangaka of Full House. Hehehe.. I wish I could claim it as mine tho, but it's way better off in that mangaka's hands.. xD thanks for your review tho -heart-_

**Mini** – _yup, it is the same as the drama, Full House. Well, everyone is entitled to interpret a drama according to his own preference, and I'm doing this for the reason I adore CCS and Full House as much, and I'm interested to see how will the drama turn out with CCS in it. In addition, I had disclaimers done in the first place too.. :) Also, I appreciated the time to stop by and review my story. Hehehe. Thanks:)_

**Pinaygrrl** – _whoa, a very very very perky reviewer.. xD well, here it is! XD hope ya enjoy reading it_

**Soul's Eclipse** – _wai.. that makes my day ya know.. xD I'm glad ya love it! xD_

**simplyxkitty**_ – hehehe, I guess ya mean my interpretation since the story plot wasn't mine. . xD Go go support FULL HOUSE drama and manga! XD -goes hypa again-_

**SSET-F** – _a very very very enthusiastic reviewer.. xD I'm glad ya like it! here's the next chappie.. xD hope I dun disappoint.. xD btw cute acronym-ed nicknamexD_

**dreamz-of-hope** – hehehe, same goes with simplyxkitty's response.. xD im glad ya enjoyed reading it up xD

**linziiC** – _well, for the reasons I wanted people to appreciate the drama too as I did and to see how will CCS turn out in the drama's context, I came up with this fanfiction.. hehehe.. thanks for the comments -heart-_

**Sakura-tenshii**_ – whoa, careeeeeeeeefulll.. xD –places pillows all over the place- hehehehe, I'll see about that.. xD _

_

* * *

I don't really plan to hurt anybody nor their feelings.. I may sound repetitive but it is to emphasize a point - I just wanted people to enjoy as much as I had enjoyed doing this fiction.. and I also dont plan to stop this.. not now..hehehe.._

Also a BIG THANKS AND HUGZ to **Chanchanandmosasi aka chette-sama** :) thanks for enlightening up in some issues.. xD

Love ya all soooo much! _Just love hearing reviews from you guys.. -glomps- _

Ps. Probably from this time onwards, i may be diverting from the actual events of the plot and put some of mine in there.. hehehe.. i just hope i dun wreck the essence of the story! xD

PPs. Waiiii Full House is gonna be shown in TV sooooonn.. cant wait! xD

-heart- **ne0nchan**

**_Disclaimers:_**_ I don't own CCS nor the Korean drama Full House... i just watched it recently and been piqued by interest on how this fic will turn out if both Sakura and Syaoran were in it.. XP I hope you enjoy reading this as I did when I watched the series.. xD go support F.U.L.L. H.O.U.S.E. the drama and manga-cheers-_

_

* * *

_

**Full House**

**House No. 5: Sakura Will Survive**

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

_Gosh, can't this person wait! The door could really break down if he continues like this. _Syaoran complained silently as he bent down to pick up the remote controller that had fallen on the floor when he stood up from his reclined position.

"Coming!"

Then, the door opened to reveal the guy with navy blue hair and big spectacle glasses. Yup, he _is_ the ladies' man, Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Eriol!" Syaoran gasped in suprise. Certainly, he had not expected his closest best friend to be in the same country as he was, and not to mention, to be also in the same hotel he was staying.

"My Syaoran!" Eriol greeted, inviting himself to Syaoran's room. Syaoran silently closed the door behind him and followed Eriol to the living room.

(A/N: well, just assume that Syaoran's hotel room ish really really big that a living room can fit in. .xD)

"So... what brings you here, Eriol?"

"Well, to check up my little brother, of course! Auntie Yelan wanted to make sure you don't mess up your promising career, thus I'm here!" Eriol followed it up with a haughty laugh.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" Surely, Eriol's reason wasn't that believable. Knowing him and judging from his attire, which is the same business suit from earlier, he's really up to something. "Since when did I become _your _little brother?"

Eriol stopped. "Aww, my Syaoran wasn't able to take to my little joke..." Then he smiled, very much similar to that of the cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.This enticed Syaoran to become more curious.

"Then, what is it?"

"Well, I saw a very beautiful woman at the hotel lobby earlier in the afternoon. The good thing was she's Japanese.. My Syaoran.. if you only saw her..."

"What the ?" The news obviously caught the actor off guard that he almost fell down the sofa in shock. "Are you really the Eriol Hiiragizawa I had been friends with since elementary!"

"Of course, it's me. Like there is anyone else who had this trademarked spectacles, hair and _charming _smile.." He paused for a second. "Now, back to the girl I was talking about, man, I love her name too! So sweet, just like the scent of her perfume!" Syaoran sighed in defeat.

_Once he talks about someone new, he hardly stops. _Syaoran thought in amusement. After all, it has been a long time since hesaw his always-busy best friend gushing over someone like a school girl.

* * *

"AH- CHOO!" Sakura sneezed as she warmed herself up at the dining area of the hotel. Shethen grabbed a tissue paper to blow her nose. _Geez, someone's probably talking about me again. And it better not be Rika! I'd love to strangle her right now for leaving me in this mess. _She grimly thought as she brought the demise cup filled with hot coffee to her lips. 

And to her surprise, it was still burning hot.

"OW!"

_Mou.. this is gonna be a bad day for me.. _

In frustration, she blew her bangs off her hair. _Man, why is my life always like this.. how I wish something wonderful would happen to me.. now.. I have to find a way to earn money... _

Lazily, she picked up her pen from her pocketand began to write on the nearest tissue paper available. She bit her lower lip in concentration as her hand scribbled in small letters.

_Writing.. No.. Drawing.. especially not.. Acting.. not much.. _

Her brows then met in thought. Then, an idea flashed to her like a lightbulb, and she was determined more than ever to pull it off.

(A/N: i just love lightbulb moments... xD hahaha.. its an effect of psychology.. xD)

* * *

"Mr. Li! Is it true that your drama project for this year was postponed?" 

"Not really.. The management decided to set the project release a while after since the one of the main crew got an emergency. But the filiming resumes next month.." Syaoran explained with a fake smile. This afternoon was the promised press conference to be held at City Garden Hotel's ballroom. Reporters -Japanese, local and international- swarmed the conference, filling the entire wide ballroom in the process. Camera flashes and mics appeared almost every spot where Syaoran looked. He sighed inwardly as Kamiya secretly held his hand in encouragement.

"Mr. Li! Will you plan to engage soon? Who will be the lucky bride?"

That question took the big star by surprise. He cleared his throat and tried to cover up his shocked state. "No, as of the moment. I have numerous tvprojects and commercials aligned for the next few years that I had hardly time to enter marriage.." Then he made a not-so-nervous laugh. _These reporters are really really nosy.. and I wish I could shut them up from this very moment. _He swore silently.

"Well, our time is up.. Now for our last question.." Kamiya interfered, definitely making Syaoran very much grateful for her presence this time. A male reporter stood up, armed with his pen and notepad.

"Mr. Li! Aside from work.. what make you not be engaged? Is it true that you're actually a homosexual?"

This certainly fumed our already irritated celebrity.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHO SAID I WAS A HOMOSEXUAL?" Syaoran hollered in rage, standing up and grabbing tightly the shirt ofthe once calm, already frightened reporter. "SPEAK UP! ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME NOW?"

Kamiya immediately went towards Syaoran to stop him as more camera flashes appeared. _Gosh.. this is a very big mess he entangled himself into... _"Li-kun.. stop.. I don't want ya to ruin your reputation.." She whispered in a soft and gentle voice on his ear. Having realized his impulsive actions, Syaoran immediately dropped the man down.

"Gomen.. I'm sorry.." Was all he had said before Kamiya ushered him to the nearest exit despite of the persistence of the press.

* * *

A big applause was music to her ears. Her smile reached the ends of her face upon doing her final move. _They appreciated my dance! They loved my dance! _She repeatedly thought as numerous coins was thrown to the floor in appreciation of her dance. 

"Wow, miss.. You really rock!" A school girl complimented only in Mandarin,her eyes sparkling in admiration.

"Yeah.. you should enter dance competitions more often!" Another added, also in Mandarin.

Sakura could only nod, shrug and bow to every Mandarin sentence uttered. Knowing her current disposition, she couldn't decipher the language and the compliments these people are throwing to her._Thank you so much! I appreciate your compliments and every little help you've given me.. You all are so kind!_ She silently thanked as she bent over to pick up the money thrown for her little street performance.

Oblivious to her, a pair of amber eyes watched her from the hotel above with amusement.

* * *

"Zao an hao! Nin yao zhe me?" Said the lobby assistant as Sakura approached the lobby desk that night. _Oh no, that lady again! Gosh, why did I forgot to buy a Chinese dictionary on my way here? Err.. yeah.. The money I earned earlier was already enough to pay for the hotel! _She mentally slapped herself. 

(A/N: Zao an hao! Nin yao zhe me- Good morning, what does the miss wants?)

"Xiao jie?"

(A/N: Xiao jie - miss)

"Err, hai! Ack-taaa Syaoran?"

"Ak-ta? Xiao...Ran?"

Sakura sighed as she began pointing the picture of the hotel. "Here, Syaoran?"

_Arrghhh.. I'll just say yes to whatever she asks this time around.. _

"Nin zao Xiao Lang?"

(A/N: Nin zao Xiao Lang - are you looking for Syaoran?)

Sakura immediately nodded. The lobby assistant then started punching some keys into her computer as Sakura silently tapped her foot to the rhythm playing in her head. A few seconds later, she showed Sakura a piece of paper with the number "1586" scribbled on it. Her eyes widened in surprise as a smile crept to her once frowning face.

"ARIGATOU!"

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The knock is different this time. Soft, gentle, and timid, Syaoran noted as he slowly opened his eyes. _But_ w_ho is actually soooo stupid to wake me up at this UNGODLY hour! _And indeed, it was an ungodly hour for him. The time was already 12:30 midnight. And he really needed to rest up for tomorrow's filming, that of which will ensue 5 hours from now. Grumpily, he jumped out from bed and grabbed a shirt and some pants, before angrily bolting towards the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Geez.. wait up!" Syaoran muttered as he fixed himself first in front of the mirror before opening the door.

There he saw a very timid Sakura in front of him.

"YOU?"

* * *

Waii.. another cliffie.. xD -ebil me- 

Stay tune for next chappie..:) i'd try to update as soon as possible!

Please RnR!

-mwah-


	6. House No 6: So We Meet Again

﻿

* * *

**03.30.05 - 04.04.05**

o.m.g. im way behind my supposed schedule! _-begs for forgiveness-_ last semester ate up the latter part of my time, so thus the late update! _-growls-_ I hope this chappie is enough to compensate my lateness.. _-sweatdrop-_

e.n.j.o.y. the 6th installment!

* * *

**_-Some Review Replies-_**

**Trinity – **_waiiiiii! –squeals for joy- im glad ya like it! Hehehehe.. I'll really really try my best for ya guys.. –heart-_

**Soul's Eclipse** – _hehehe.. im glad ya found it interesting! –squeals-_

**Mystic Moon Princess** – _thanks for ya compliments.. –mwah!-_

**Zilver Wings** – _wow, glad ya noticed that.. im trying to make Eriol here as "Eriol-ish" as possible! xD_

**Sakura-tenshii** – _she'll learn.. soon.. –ebil laugh-_

**Pinaygrrl** –_ kewlll! Im a sorta perky peep too! xD_

**Jenie** – _yup, that's the one! But im basing it on the drama (which I think is based on the manga).. after all, I only have access to the drama.. xD_

**Dreamz-of-hope** – _ahhh.. I would love to meet your friends.. -smiles-_

Thanks so much for the replies! Gambatte! _-heart-_

* * *

**_Disclaimers:_**_ I don__'__t own CCS nor the Korean drama Full House... i just watched it recently and been piqued by interest on how this fic will turn out if both Sakura and Syaoran were in it.. XP I hope you enjoy reading this as I did when I watched the series.. xD go support F.U.L.L. H.O.U.S.E. the drama and manga -cheers-_

* * *

**Full House**

**House No. 6: So We Meet Again**

"YOU!"

Syaoran's eyes began to enlarge in shock. _Her again! What exactly did I do to deserve this kind of punishment? _He groaned inwardly.

Sakura began to feel uncomfortable. Summoning all of what is left from her courage, she spoke up. "Anooo.. go-gomen nasai... for... waking y-you up at.. t-this t-ti-time of the n-night.. um..."

"Well, you already had waken me up. So, what's the deal? I don't have all day to listen to your stammering, ya know?" Syaoran demanded with an obvious tone of irritation in his voice.

Sakura immediately shoved a package to the annoyed actor in front of her. "H-Here's the shirt.. y-you left at the plane ye-yesterday!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow in hesitation but then snatched the package from her. "Good bye and good riddance then." He mumbled as his right hand twisted the door handle, allowing him to enter.

"No.. Wait!" Sakura began, only to be faced with the veneer-covered door, thus hitting her face in the process. "Itai.."

_What a snob he is, having no respect for women! I'm gonna show him.. Sakura Kinomoto is not someone whom he can just push around! _She vowed to herself, eyes glinting in vengeance.

* * *

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! _

The doorbell rang continuously for the span of thirty minutes, and surely, Syaoran was not enjoying every second of it as he had been covering his ears with a pillow the whole time.

"ARGH! When will that woman ever give up?" Syaoran growled, angrily throwing the pillow to the marble floor.

Sakura's voice then was heard. "Li-san! I know you're in there! Open up and talk to me, Li!" Syaoran gritted his teeth as he grudgingly got up from his bed and went back to the exact spot where he had opened the door earlier, all for the sake of shutting the girl up.

"Li..."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well, first thing's first, Li-san. Aren't you going to let your guest in?" Sakura asked sweetly as she batted her eyelashes. "Manner.. I'm sure your parents taught you that. Ne, Li-san?"

Syaoran stepped back as Sakura smugly entered the room. Syaoran tried his best to restrain himself from slamming the door in frustration.

"Wow! Your room's so big!" Sakura gushed as her eyes swiftly traveled from one corner to another. Syaoran rolled his eyes as he settled himself on the nearest couch.

"So, what do you want?" He saw Sakura suddenly stiffen. _Eh? What just happened?_

He cleared his throat and repeated himself. "Hello?"

"Ah.. hai!" Sakura then returned to reality. She bit her lower lip in apprehension as she settled on a separate couch across Syaoran. _Dang, now what shall I say? That i need money so please let me borrow it? Yeah right... he wouldn't agree for sure.._

"So.. miss..?" Syaoran began. Surely, this woman is so unpredictable.

Sakura immediately replied. "Anoo.. hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Then came another unbearable pause of silence.

"And then?"

"Ano.. I need money.. so..."

"No." Came his cold reply. _Obviously, he hated money borrowers_, Sakura silently noted as she sighed.

She tried again. "Eto... onegai?"

"No." It came again. _Dang.. now what should I do?_

Syaoran cleared his throat. "If you're done, can you leave now?"

"Ano.." The next thing she knew is that she was being dragged out by the very irritated Syaoran. She started to plead. "Matte! Wait.. I.."

(A/N: Matte, i think, means _wait_)

"You're just wasting my precious time. Unlike you, I still have work to attend to tomorrow."

"Watashi.. I-I'm Eriol's girlfriend." She impulsively blurted out as the name suddenly popped into her head.

"What did you just say?" Syaoran stopped short before finally pushing Sakura out. He wanted to make sure that this woman monster is not related in any way to his best friend.

"Um.. I'm Eriol's girlfriend." Came his least anticipated answer.

"Eriol?" Syaoran asked again. _Please, let it be another guy named Eriol..._

Sakura looked down. "Um.. Yes, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

_Kami-sama, please forgive for this lie. _She prayed silently while waiting for Syaoran's reply.

However, Syaoran just stared at her. _Her? She couldn't be Eriol's girlfriend. He hadn't introduced anybody as his girl yet.. or could she be...?_

"Li-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked worriedly, unintentionally interrupting his thoughts.

"Daijoubu."

"Ano.. Your hand..." Sakura tearfully pointed out at his hand, which was gripping so tight at hers, almosy cutting the blood off her hand. Syaoran immediately released his hold, restoring its supple color.

"So-Sorry then. Have a seat there." Syaoran led her back to the living room as his thoughts continued to rationalize about what she had said. Then, he turned to Sakura, asking. "How did you two meet?"

"We met at this hotel a few months ago. At the hotel lobby, to be exact.You see, I was asking for a room to say, but the lobby assistant couldn't understand me.. And I couldn't understand her either. God thing Eriol came to my rescue." Sakura lively narrated. _Except that it's on a different time frame.. That you don't need to know._

"And after that, you dated each other?" Sakura nodded. "I see, so what do you think of Eriol then?"

"Hmm.." Sakura chewed her lower lip in thought. "He was quite a gentleman. A fluent speaker. Very much easy to hang out with. A very hilarious guy." _Okay, enough exaggeration, Sakura._

Syaoran sighed. _She must be. She knows Eriol fairly well. _"That's Eriol alright. So, how much do you need?"

"Ano.. enough for my three day hotel bill, food allowance, shopping allowance, and of course, my plane ticket back to Japan." Sakura slowly replied, eyes glued on the painted ceiling and fingers counting off the items off her invisible list.

"I suppose a hundred thousand dollarswould be sufficient?" Syaoran asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nani? Hun- Hundred thousand?" Sakura almost fell down the couch in shock.

"Hmm.. fifty thousand then?"

"Er.. okai.."

"Although you're Eriol's gal, don't expect any red carpet treatment from me. So better remember to pay me back in Japan, ok?" Syaoran reminded firmly.

Sakura gave him a warm smile, a smile that moved Syaoran, even an inch. "Roger!" Shaking his head, he retreated to his room. Then, he came back after a few minutes with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here it is.." Syaoran nonchalantly replied as he passed the cheque to her after scribbling the amount and fixing his signature on it.

Sakura exclaimed softly. "Thanks so much, Li-san!"

"No problem.."

"I have to go now. Sorry for bothering you at this late hour." Sakura apologized as both stood up and walked to the door.

"It's nothing.."

"Well, I'll see you then! Arigatou!" Sakura then left. However, Syaoran remained transfixed on her retreating figure with one question he himself couldn't answer.

_Is she really the one Eriol had been talking about?_

* * *

"Mission complete!" Sakura squealed in delight and satisfaction as she returned to her own room a few minutes later. She kissed the check blissfully as she let herself fall on her bed. 

_I never expected that the Li Syaoran would be THAT gullible_... She rationalized as she munched on the food the hotel's room service had provided hours ago. _After all, anybody can come up with a lame lie I did. I wonder if he knew Eriol personally... _

She then shook her head in disbelief. "Nah!" Then she gazed over thesunrise scene that the hotel window was offering her."Sakura, don't worry about Li anymore.What matters now is that you got the money you need to return to Japan!" She nodded. "Woohoo.. Tomoeda, brace for my return!"

* * *

"So.. is the house alright?" Rika queried as calm as she could manage as a middle-aged man inspected the rooms inside the Kinomoto Full House. This had been the fifth inspection the housing agency had made on the said house, and both Rika and Terada had been nervous and anxious in each inspection being held. They need to know the decision and fast. 

The inspector managed to clear his throat as his pen made marks on his notepad. Teradad took another deep breath as he held Rika's white and clammy hands tight when he turned to face them.

"We'll accept the offer on this house. It's quite commendable." He finally announced, closing his notepad and stuffing it into his suicase. "The money will be sent to your account within 24 hours."

The announcement surely had changed various emotions between the two people - nervous, anxious, relieved, and blissful, all in one swing.

"Yokatta.." Rika sighed as she enclosed herself in Terada's arms. On the other hand, Terada was smiling from ear to ear. At last, their problem is solved. "We finally did it. We finally did it.." He kept on repeating to himself.

(A/N: Yokatta - said when a person is relieved. More like a _glad to hear that _or _finally.._)

However, there was something nagging his conscience despite of this shortlived stage of rapture. _What about Sakura? What will she do if she comes back? _

* * *

House 6 finally done! Whew, at long last! _-sweatdrop-_

I'm on the high when it comes to korean drama flicks... woot.. maybe another SxS romance ficwill ensue soon after this.. that is if i manage to finish this before istart school again.._-shrugs-_ who knows.. hahahaha.. xD

Up next on **FULL HOUSE**:

_**House No. 7: A Day to Themselves **_

Sakura. Last day in Hong Kong. Syaoran. Car. Go to a boutique shop. Meet someone. But who?

(and it's about time I introduce a new character to the story, ne? _-grins-_)

Now back to my rpg! _-heart- _Please don't forget to push that violet button on the lower left corner ne? R&R!

_**- Save the last dance for me - **_

_**ne0nchan out! **_


	7. House No 7: A Day to Themselves

**04.08.05**

Wow, I updated fast! Hallelujah! _-dances for joy-_ Actually, I'm surprised myself too. I just finished writing down this chapter and typing in all in one day. Hehe. I guess this is to make up for the lost time. After all, school's starting within 10 days, might as well make the best of it. _-smiles- _

I just wonder when will the phone lines be fixed..

**04.12.05**

The phone lines got fixed at last! Even cried "hallelujah" upon hearing the first ring in 4 days, lol!

**

* * *

**

_-__Some Review Replies-_

**Pinaygrrl** – _Hahahaha! I made her ebil in this chapter! I sometimes do that to annoy people.. xD_

**MysticMoonEmpress **– _That's a HALLELUJAH for me.. school ate up much of my time sadly… hehe.. I'll try my best to make up for the lost time.. xD_

**Zilver Wings** – owww.. hehehe.. that's the way it is.. I try to maintain Syao-chan's cold front.. xD However, I'm very grateful for your support! -_bows- _arigatou!

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimers:**__ I don't own CCS nor the Korean drama Full House... i just watched it recently and been piqued by interest on how this fic will turn out if both Sakura and Syaoran were in it.. XP I hope you enjoy reading this as I did when I watched the series.. xD go support F.U.L.L. H.O.U.S.E. the drama and manga -cheers-_

**

* * *

**

This chapter is dedicated to **Milky Etoile**, my longest reviewer ever! Thanks for taking soo much time to review and the helpful link too! Yup, I'm from the Philippines and finished watching Save the Last Dance For Me too, only in vcd. Do ya happen to be in the same country as I am? I'd love you to make a side story of their theme song "I think I" by Byul! (just love the song) hahahaha.. a big arigatou and sarang hye yo (I hope I spelled it out right) to you!

I hope you would like this 7th installment as much as I had a nice time writing it down. -_grins-_

And there she goes!

**

* * *

**

**FULL HOUSE**

**House No. 7: A Day to Themselves**

"Please, Sak-chan, don't leave me." Syaoran pleaded on bended knees as his eyes remained fixed on the woman beside him. The woman began to shake her head in melancholy, her auburn curls dangling limply on each turn.

"No, my dear, I must leave. My father would kill you if I don't. I must do this.. for our love.." She dejectedly explained with tears flowing down on her porcelain cheeks as she turned away from Syaoran.

"But I love you! Without you, I-"

(**A/N:** Ebil meeee… xD)

"CUT!" The director shouted, standing up from his infamous seat. "Li-san, you need to make the audience feel the heartbreak, the sadness, the agony of being parted from the one you love…"

Syaoran blew his bangs in frustration as the makeup artist began to do retouches on him. _Grouchy guy. He shouldn't have made us work on a Sunday morning for goodness sakes. Doesn't he realize that he was not, in any way, a morning person? All he sees were mistakes. Sheesh!_

Indeed, it was a Sunday morning, a bright one to be exact, a time when everyone should be resting and relaxing, or preparing for an outing or even attending Sunday mass. But here he was, still working. Good thing there were not much people at the Causeway Bay or else it would be very awkward and difficult to film. Of course, knowing the typical Syaoran, he would rather cool himself off at his own hotel room and let his manager handle the rest. But for now, it was still early. No people means more peace. And for that, Syaoran was very much grateful.

_The sooner this finishes, the better.. _He consoled himself while skimming through his lines in the script.

"Ok. Break time's over!" The director barked once more. "On your positions everybody! Let's finish this one up before lunchtime!"

And Syaoran did not need to be told twice.

* * *

"Forty-eight thousand, forty-nine thousand, fifty thousand!" Sakura finished counting off the cash bills. She had just withdrawn the amount Syaoran had written in his check from the bank based on the second floor of the hotel. And as of the moment, she was on the process of checking and budgeting the said cash inside her hotel room. 

"Hmm, ten thousand goes to my hotel bill. Today's food will only cost me about a thousand, including breakfast, lunch and dinner. I suppose I also deserve a break too, so that will be fifteen thousand, and also, for my plane ticket, I think a thousand will be enough. There, all done!" Sakura triumphantly announced, raising her budget list proudly and giving it a light smack. "I'm such a genius!"

Then she paused for a moment. "Now, there's a problem.." She then surveyed the large traveler's map of Hong Kong that was spread over her bed. "Where shall I begin?"

* * *

"Ok! It's a wrap!" The director finally announced over his trusty megaphone, the very words Syaoran longed to hear, despite of the fact that it was an hour or so beyond schedule. "Let's pack up for now. I want the crew here so that we'll be able to decide when will be the next shoot." 

Syaoran's lips immediately curved up a smile. His free time is bound to come any minute soon, and he wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible. However, his acting partner, Namamika Hon, is not letting him go without a few words.

"Syao-kun…"

"It's Li-san to you, Hon-san. After all, we're just here for the shooting."

"Ano.. Sya-- Li-san, would you like to, um, have some coffee with me?" She purred, undaunted by the coldness Syaoran had showed her seconds ago. "You know, to celebrate this shoot's success?"

_Stubborn woman. _Syaoran remarked silently. Despite of his annoyance, he refused to show any signs of it.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Syaoran declined nonchalantly. "I already have to meet someone so…"

Namamika showed him another one of her seductive smiles. "Oh really? I guess next time then?" Syaoran shrugged before he turned away.

_There won't be any next time, bucko. _Syaoran thought, obviously disgusted. _The drama's gonna end its shoots soon, and it's bye bye to you. _Syaoran smiled to himself, walking towards his convertible.

* * *

"Sugoi!" Sakura gushed as her eyes danced on the items she saw inside the mall. Clothes, shoes, and bags were on sale in each and every store she had been passing by for the last three hours, and surely, this was a taste of heaven. 

_Tomoeda doesn't have much of these styles. Might as well buy some. _She happily thought, rationalizing the purchase she was bound to make on the black Elle handbag. _And it's reasonably cheap too. _

Carrying three already loaded shopping bags, she proceeded to the counter to pay up. After that of which, her stomach suddenly grumbled, apparently hinting her to stop by at the nearest food store she could find, a McDonald's.

She decided to settle down on the nearest available table she could find as soon as she had bought her food. _Man, all those walking almost killed my feet. _She thought as she gently massaged her ankles. _But it was still fun though.._

Opening the package of her burger, she whispered. "Itadakimasu!" Then, her hungry mouth met the juicy beef patty of the burger and the delectable sweetness of her coke. Upon resting her eyes on the shopping bags in front of her, she realized in amusement. _Wow, I never expected to buy lots of things here. _

However, this amusement was only short-lived. When she saw numerous couples and families dining also within the same place, loneliness decided to take its toll on her.

_I'm not lonely.. I'm not alone! I have Rika and Terada back at Japan. _She kept on repeating to herself as she shook her head over and over again. However, the feeling still continued to exist, starting to get the best of Sakura.

_Maybe.. I am.. a little lonely… just.. a bit.. lonely.. Mou, 'Touchan! 'Kaasan! 'Niichan! How I wish you all were with me now.. _She sighed, bowing her head down to the table as the one of her shopping bags abruptly fell on the floor.

(**A/N:** 'touchan – father, 'kaasan – mother, 'niichan – brother)

"Miss?" Sakura remained still on her position. But the voice made its attempt once more. "Miss?"

This time, Sakura made a response but not moving from her current position. "Nani?"

(**A/N:** Nani - what?)

"Is this your shopping bag?" Sakura shot up, and her emerald eyes met his dark sapphire ones.

Her mouth then formed a big 'O' in surprise. "Hiiragizawa-san?"

* * *

All he wanted was to have time for himself on this Sunday, After all, he was due back to Japan first thing in the morning the next day. Eriol sighed as he let his two feet carry him anywhere, ranging from the beautiful, skysraped buildings and malls to the dirty, noisy wet markets and streets. 

_This is going to be a very long day. _He found himself predicting when he unexpectedly received a message in his cellphone to come to City Plaza Mall for a meeting. Obviously, this was against his plan of spending the last day at Hong Kong by himself. Nevertheless, being the gentleman he is, he had always put his friends first before him, and this was just a manifestation of such a characteristic.

_I wonder what she wants this time? _He couldn't help but wonder. This friend of his rarely traveled abroad, and if ever she did, Eriol could easily sense that she was up to something.

"Seventh floor." The elevator speaker announced, snapping Eriol back to reality. He then stepped out, only to be met by a high-class designed restaurant. The lobby assistant approached him, and sooner or later, he found himself being led to a table beside the glass windows.

"Oh, nice to have you here, Eriol-kun!" A feminine voice greeted him from the said table.

Eriol's eyes widened under his gold spectacles. "Mei Ling-chan?"

"Hai!" Mei Ling Rae nodded. She motioned Eriol to take a seat, and he followed. _Woman full of grace as always_, he found himself commenting.

"So, what brings you here to Hong Kong? Since when did you arrive?" Eriol queried as he took a sip on his glass of water.

Mei Ling started to twirl her long black hair with her index finger. "Oh nothing. Checking up some of my franchises here at Hong Kong. I was already here last week. After all, it would be nice to be out of Japan every once in a while." Her purple eyes sparkled. "How about Eriol-kun?"

"Business as usual. I'll be returning to Japan by tomorrow to take care of business." Was it just him or did he notice Mei Ling's eyes suddenly dulled? "Oh yeah, Syaoran's staying here at Hong Kong. Visited him already?"

"Oh, Syao-chan!" Mei Ling casually recalled. "What is he doing here at Hong Kong anyway?"

"Whatelse, doing a shoot for his upcoming film. After all, he IS a star."

"Ah.." Mei Ling giggled. "Silly me. I should check the newsstands more often, ne?" Eriol just shrugged. Suddenly, her cellphone alarm rang. "Oh no, I almost forgot! I had to meet my franchise caretakers within fifteen minutes! Thanks for the time, Eriol-kun!" Then she dashed off, leaving the smiling Eriol behind.

_Some things never change. _

* * *

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-san?" Sakura asked as Eriol finally sat down with her as soon as he finished buying his own food. 

"Hmm, what is it, Kinomoto-san?" Eriol looked up after stuffing a piece of French fry into his mouth.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, just spending the last of my free time here at Hong Kong." Eriol replied. "After all, I'm leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow." He then sighed. "It's back to work again.."

"To where?"

"Japan."

Sakura almost choked on her drink. "Honto ni?" Eriol just nodded.

(**A/N:** Honto ni – really)

"Hmm, why the shock?"

Sakura beamed. "That's because I live at Japan too!"

"Wow, that's very least expected! I'm very surprised!"

"Yeah, never really hoped that Hiiragizawa-san.." Eriol suddenly waved his index finger in front of Sakura, stopping her midway.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Drop the formalities. It's Eriol-kun for you."

She decided to play along. "And it's Sakura-chan for you too!" Then they both burst into fits of laughter. "As I was saying, I never really expected Hi—Eriol-kun to be living at Japan too! You should visit me at Tomoeda sometime!"

"Hmm," Eriol acted. "I'll think about it. After all, I have to fit you in my ever-busy schedule."

Sakura pouted. "Mou, that's very mean!"

Eriol patted Sakura's head. "Well, at least now I know that there are greater possibilities of us meeting again, ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai!" Sakura chirped. Now, she can finally say that she was not lonely anymore. After all, she had found consolation in her newfound friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

His fingers drummed to the beat that blasted from his convertible's high quality stereos. He glanced on the rearview mirror for the tenth time to check if he still looked alright. 

_Maybe driving without a top roof is a bad idea_, he mused. He had been driving for the past three hours, and soon he will finally arrive at his destination.

* * *

"Xie xie kuang lin." She bowed as her customer, after purchasing some clothing, finally left the store at Kowloon. 

(**A/N: **Xie xie kuang lin – thank you, please come again, I think..)

"Mei Ling jie, xin ku ni le." The storeowner said, patting her before she went on her way to attend the new stock of clothing that was being transferred.

(**A/N:** Jie – attached to elder woman, more likely superior. Xin ku ni le – said after doing a good job, most probably an encouragement)

Mei Ling smiled. _At least, I'm glad that my branch here is doing well._ She then began to fix the arrangement of the clothes in the store too.

* * *

_There she is.. _Syaoran thought as he watched every movement made by the girl inside the building. _Exquisitely elegant_, he silently commented. He had already arrived at his destination fifteen minutes ago, yet he remained inside his car since then, being content on observing her from afar. 

_She had not changed. Still wonderfully beautiful. _Syaoran praised. She had been his childhood friend since he had moved into Japan, and since then, she had amazed him in ways that are innumerable.

Unexpectedly, his phone rang.

"Ni hao?"

(**A/N:** Ni hao – more like a hello in Chinese, just like moshi moshi is for the Japanese.)

"Li! Kamiya here. The director decided to hold the next shoot back at Japan the day after tomorrow, thus we need to be back at Japan a.s.a.p. I already booked tonight's last flight. Where are you now?"

"Uh, I'm on my way back to the hotel now. I'll be there in an hour or so.." Syaoran lied. So much for his spare time.

"Ok. I'll wait for you here at the hotel lobby after an hour. Drive safely, ok?"

"Yes, mom." Syaoran rolled his eyes before hanging up. He took one last look at his subject, the most important person to him.

_One day, I'll tell you.. _He vowed to himself as he started up the engine and drove away.

Oblivious to him, that person turned to look at the glass doors of her shoppe, just in time to see Syaoran's silver convertible pass by.

Her cherry colored lips turned to a lip. "Syaoran.." She murmured as she flipped her raven shoulder length hair back, returning to her work.

And this person was Syaoran's childhood friend, Mei Ling Rae, the overall manager of the Amethyst Designs.

* * *

Is this info overload to you? There, I finally introduced Mei Ling Rae to you guys! Hahaha! Tried my best to have the places in Hong Kong the CCS gang went accurate. XD after all, the last time I went to HK was like in elementary, which is about 7 years ago! Lol! 

Must look up the recommended site for the episode summaries… the memories on the said series is running out of my mind already _-cries-_

Up next: **House No. 8: Surprises**

The gang finally returns back to Japan. What awaits them there?

_"Please save the last dance for me.."_

_-ne0nchan signing out! _


End file.
